


Red is a Good Color

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [127]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Stiles and Derek share some fluff before their date.





	Red is a Good Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whispering_Sumire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire/gifts).



> This was a drabble for Sumire, for our January Jaunt exchange. I hope you enjoyed it!

Derek ran his fingers down the soft cotton pooled around Stiles’ legs as Stiles sighed into Derek’s mouth.

“Red is a really good color on you,” Derek said. Stiles smiled at him, then patted his cheek.

“Of course you’d like me in red. Such a wolf,” Stiles said. Derek rolled his eyes, then gave Stiles another quick kiss before tapping Stiles’ legs. Stiles groaned but climbed off Derek’s lap. He straightened his skirt, then beamed as Derek held out his hand.

“Come on, we have a date to get to,” Stiles said as he hauled Derek up off the couch.


End file.
